It is often difficult for individuals who live in ground floor homes, apartments, condominiums, or other ground dwellings to feel safe because the glass windows, and sliding glass doors may be easily broken by an intruder to gain immediate access to the interior of the dwelling. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a secure screen made from a robust metal mesh to prevent a potential intruder from rapidly entering the dwelling while at the same time triggering an alarm so that the potential intruder never enters the dwelling and flees without stealing or injuring anyone.